Because It's Not Love
by raiko.EXE
Summary: She'd never been in love, but this was probably the closest she'd ever been. — Panty x Brief; Mature Content


Originally written for the P&SWG kink meme on LiveJournal with the prompt _1000th fuck_. A spin off of episode 12 (or more of what could have/should have/would have happened). Enjoy!

* * *

**Because It's Not Love  
**(but it's still a feeling)

"I'll settle for you for one thousand," she said as if it were supposed to be ceremonious. And with the way she looks at him, almost endearingly, he could almost believe it.

But Brief was just a flustered teenage boy hoping that he didn't appear too red in the lack of light. She looked expectant, but the only thing he managed to mutter was a quiet "You sure?" to which she just laughed and made his heartbeat quicken with the flash of her grin.

"Don't make me rethink this, Geek Boy," Panty replied before maneuvering him so he was laying flat on his back. He could feel the breath hitch in his throat when she straddled him and began to undress. By the time she unclasps her bra, Brief is doing all he can not to faint.

"Need help?" she asked, making Brief realize that he hadn't made any progress on his clothing at all unlike her who had nothing left but her ridiculously lacy panties.

"S-Sure," he sputtered, earning him another grin. He could feel the warmth of her fingers through the fabric of his dress shirt as she undid the buttons one by one, and the redhead wonders if she can feel the hammering in his chest that echoed though even his ears.

Brief wasn't surprised when she leaves his pants for last, but he hadn't expect her to wrap her fingers around his shaft once his underwear was tossed to the side. He gasped, clutching at the sheets of the rickety bed as her hand rhythmically moved up and down his pulsing cock. She looked at him with curious, smoldering eyes and he felt his heart stop.

"Feel good, Geek Boy?" Panty purred, running her thumb over the head with a soft touch. He nods meekly, because her hand feels so much better than jerking off by himself and-

"P-Panty!" he exclaimed as she decides to give his member a long, slow lick from base all the way to the top before taking as much of him as she could into her mouth. Brief felt dizzy now, clenching his teeth as she swirled her tongue over the tip before sucking him gently. His hazy vision told him that she was supporting herself on her knees, one arm bent to keep her up and the other apparently somewhere in-between her legs. And then he realized that oh God she's _touching herself_ there and he let out a weak whimper when she sighs around him and his cock twitches in her mouth again, making him feel even better.

It took Brief all the willpower he has to keep it in. After all, he wouldn't dare dirty such a pretty face. Well, not this early in their relationship at least (if you could even call it one). He almost whined when she stopped, but bit his tongue when he saw her slowly sliding her slick panties down the soft flesh of her thighs. She straddled him again, spreading her folds with her fingers.

"Here goes," she said before sliding herself onto his member. This time, Brief can't hold back the choked moan that escapes his lips. It worries him however, when Panty lets out an almost pained whine.

"Panty, are you okay?" he asked. She winced, but nodded anyway before proceeding to move. Her hot walls embraced him and he couldn't help but let out another cry.

"Fuck," she gasped in return, leaning forward and bracing her arms on either side of him. She lowered herself so that he was as deep as he could possibly go, filling her nicely. "Not bad, Geek Boy," she smiles, obviously pleased as she begins to build up a rhythm with the change of angle.

"Could you at least call me by my name?" Brief muttered weakly, but received no answer. The only thing that reaches his ears is the sound of skin against skin and the soft moans elicited from Panty's lips along with the loud ones spurring from his lack of self control. He briefly wondered if he could touch her, but decided against asking, wrapping an arm around her waist. It looked as if she didn't oppose.

Feeling a little bolder, Brief propped himself up with his other arm, bringing his knees to rest against her back as he began to thrust up into her with shallow strokes. A resounding cry left Panty's mouth as she slammed down on him again, the addition of effort making him go as deep as he possibly could.

"Don't get cocky now," Panty managed, clenching around him and making him let out a moan of his own. Her flushed cheeks glowing in the little light let through the broken roof, and brief couldn't help but notice how attractive she was right now. Her hair seemed to shine even though it was unruly and the room was dark, and her mouth was slightly open, her hot breath tickling his freckled cheeks as she continued to move.

"You're really beautiful, Panty," he found himself saying with something akin to confidence. The blonde's eyes widened a bit and he felt her warm walls tighten around him even more. Her brow furrowed and he saw her blush extend to her shoulders, and suddenly he found it very hard to keep up with the pace she had set, instead ramming into her even faster.

"I want to see you," she let out, distancing herself for just a moment so that she could push the hair out of his face. Now it was his turn to blush as her blue eyes met with his green ones. And this time, she smiled. Not one of her usual sharky grins, but a genuine smile that made his insides knot. The last chain of shy resistance broke then and the hand that had been settled on her hips moved up to her shoulders as he pulled her down to capture her lips in a kiss.

Panty was a little more than surprised at the gesture, but didn't have the time to react as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck in a messy trail of kisses that made her breath hitch. And when he reached her earlobe, she was rendered immobile, crying out as he began to suck on the sensitive skin there while keeping his hips moving.

_"Brief, ah-!"_

And the way she said his name was all it took.

Suddenly, it was Panty who found herself with her shoulders digging into the mattress, back arching in ecstasy as Brief pounded into her. Her hands clawed at his shoulders which were broader than she'd imagined them to be as the sounds of their lovemaking filled the abandoned shack.

"Panty, I-" Brief began, fumbling for for the words. But Panty could tell by the look on his face and his ragged breathing that he was close. That close, struggling expression she loved as well as the sudden sporadic movements were enough to bring her to her limit too.

"Just let it go," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down so she could kiss him this time. But unlike their previous innocent kiss, this one was hot and open mouthed, her tongue grazing the smooth surface of his teeth as his explored the cave of her mouth. The warmth between her legs was now a pleasant throb, and Panty found herself crying louder than before as she grabbed a fistful of red hair when he hit a particularly sweet spot of hers. Brief noticed this and grunted in turn, proceeding to hit the source of her rapture filled cries as she tightened around him. He biting his bottom lip as if he were trying to make the moment last just a little bit longer. But with the way things were going and how tight she was-

"P-Panty!" he exclaimed, spurting his hot seed into her with a strangled groan, moving his hips as he came. Upon feeling this, Panty screamed in turn, shutting her eyes and holding him close as she rippled around him. She whimpered until he was completely finished, feeling him slump against her, completely exhausted.

The blonde let out a pleasant hum as he pulled out, letting her eyelids flutter closed. She absentmindedly played with his hair, taking a moment to catch her breath. She hadn't expected Brief to use the last of his strength press another soft kiss on her lips, however.

Opening her eyes again, she found Brief looking at her almost pleadingly. She was going to ask him what was wrong, but he beat her to it.

"I love you, Panty," he said simply. The shy look he gave her told her he probably didn't expect her to answer at all.

"I know, I know," she whispered contently. He felt her hide a smile in the crook of his neck.

By the way he embraced her, she knew he was happy with her answer.

Maybe he'd get more of a response in time. After all, she'd never been in love, but this was probably the closest she'd ever been.

And she had to admit, it felt pretty good.

* * *

I actually think this is my shortest work ever published, but that's probably because it only covered that scene. Anyway, hope it was alright. Feedback is greatly encouraged, as always :)


End file.
